Angel Topaz
Angel Topaz (VTF010) was born in the Topaz Mob on February 27, 2003 to Ruby and Wallace the dominant pair at the time. She had two litter-mates; a sister named Pumpkin (VTF009) and a brother named Oreo (VTM008). Both her litter-mates were predated at a young age but Angel survived to adulthood. Being a subordinate she didn't really have much to do in the group except babysit her mother's pups. But in late 2004, when Angel was only a year old, the family split into two. And Angel just so happened to be in the splinter group that would be known as the Amerson Mob. The Amerson Mob: There were only nine members in the Amerson Mob when it first started out. The dominant female was an aggressive female named Bertha and Galaxy became the dominant male. Bertha became pregnant in 2005 and evicted Angel, Mouse, and Grasshopper. And this resulted in her and her two younger sisters forming a mob with four roving males. This mob would be known as the Asher Mob. The Asher Mob: The Asher Mob was formed with Angel, Mouse, and Grasshopper and four roving males named Junius, Boneparte, Dongo, and Rayray. The family didn't have a dominant pair for a while until Junius and Angel took their positions as the dominant pair. Mouse gave birth to the first litter of the mob on July 3, 2005. The litter consisted of six pups, three females: Dreama, VASF001, and VASF002; and three males: Pete Eliot, Hockey Puck, and Lone Wolf. The father of the pups was the dominant male Junius. VASF001 and VASF002 were predated when they were two months old. Angel gave birth to her first litter of pups on July 17, 2005 to four female pups: Tiger, Dragon, Eagle, Mei Mei. All of them would survive to adulthood. Angel then gave birth to a litter on October 2, 2005 to seven pups. Four female: Princess, Pickle, Bebe, and Orphan Heart; and three males: Purple Prince, Byzantine, and Oozie. All seven pups lived to adulthood. On March 5, 2006 Angel gave birth again to four pups, two females: McBride and Welsh; and two males: Lab Rat and Danish. They would all survive to adulthood. On May 21, 2006 Angel gave birth to her fourth litter of four pups, two males: Duck Duck Goose and Cold Dude; and two females: Sliding Cat and Stumpy Stella. All pups would survive to adulthood. On August 6, 2006 Angel gave birth to five pups, three males: Hippo, Biff, and VASM017; and two females: Rhino and Spectator. All of the pups except VASM017 survived to adulthood. Angel would have another litter of two pups on October 22, 2006, one female named Crescent Moon and her brother Descending Sun. And both would survive to adulthood. The family had reached a large size of thirty-six. Angel was discovered to be pregnant again in January 2007. This time she would evict her two sisters Mouse and Grasshopper and the three males Boneparte, Dongo, and Rayray followed them. They would form their own mob called the Drunk Ones Mob. This would leave the family at thirty-one. On February 12, 2007 Angel gave birth to four pups, two males: High Castle and VASM019; and two females: Red Robin and Rustle. VASM019 is the only one who didn't survive the year, and was killed when he was only 27 days old by the Topaz Mob lead by Ruby Topaz who was Angel's mother. On March 19, Angel was shown to be pregnant and she decided to evict her niece Dreama and her daughters Dragon, Eagle, Mei Mei, and Princess. They would go on to form the Teddy Bear Mob. The family was now twenty-nine strong. On April 30, 2007 Angel gave birth again to four pups which included three females: Dede, McKenzie, and Vapor Rub; and one male named Boi Boi. They all survived to adulthood except Vapor Rub who was predated at 31 days old, and after her death the family was left at thirty-two members strong. In November of 2007 the Asher Mob led a burrow raid on the Teddy Bear Mob '''and killed Dreama's first litter. On January 11, 2008 Angel gave birth to six pups, five male: Carrion, Terrorist, Truth Tooth, Droove, and Yul; and their one sister Daisy. Carrion and Droove were predated at an early age. On March 21, 2008 Spectator gave birth to her first litter of three pups of her own, Fruit Nat and Michelle were the two females that were joined by their brother Johnny Cash. Michelle was predated by a hawk when she was only a few weeks old. On May 30, 2008 Pickle and her sister Sliding Cat gave birth to a mix litter of six pups. The six pups included three males: Ronny, Black Panther, and Cancer; and the three females: Tit Tit, Lukara, and Esmeralda. Cancer is the only one that didn't survive. On August 5, 2008 Angel gave birth to her first litter of the year to four pups. Three females: Dike, Tinker Bell, and Pronky; and their brother Hanky Panky. Tinker Bell was predated which left the family at forty-six members. All of those meerkats foraging at once was bound to end in a group split, which is exactly what happened in October of that same year. Twenty-three meerkats accidentally went East which included the dominant male Junius. The other twenty-three meerkats stayed together in the center of the territory which included Angel the dominant female. With both dominants split into two different groups this meant that there wasn't a large male to protect her from roving males. An unknown roving male was seen mating with Angel on October 21. He was then chased off by the males of the group. Three weeks later the family finally joined back into the forty-six strong family just like before, and one week after that it was discovered that Angel was pregnant. She gave birth to four pups on December 30, 2008 but three of the pups died before even coming out of the burrow. One pup emerged from the burrow, a female named Spielberg. Angel didn't give birth for most of 2009. On September 14, 2009 Angel gave birth to her last litter of two female pups named Toot and Meyer Weenie. The family now was forty-nine members strong and were at the peak of their existence. But little did they know their lives were about to change. On December 7, 2009 Angel died due to TB which left the group in complete and utter shock. TB became very common throughout the family and ended up killing around half the family, which included Junius. Dominant female position was taken over by three year old Crescent Moon in early 2010, High Castle became the dominant male beside her. '''Offspring: First Litter born on July 17, 2005, Fathered by Junius Tiger (VASF004), Dragon (VASF005), Eagle (VASF006), and Mei Mei (VASF007) Second Litter born on October 2, 2005, Fathered by Junius Princess (VASF008), Pickle (VASF009), Bebe (VASF010), Orphan Heart (VASF011), Purple Prince (VASM008), Byzantine (VASM009), and Oozie (VASM010) Third Litter born on March 5, 2006, Fathered by Junius McBride (VASF012), Welsh (VASF013), Lab Rat (VASM011), and Danish (VASM012) Fourth Litter born on May 21, 2006, Fathered by Junius Sliding Cat (VASF014), Stumpy Stella (VASF015), Duck Duck Goose (VASM013), and Cold Dude (VASM014) Fifth Litter born on August 6, 2006, Fathered by Junius Rhino (VASF016), Spectator (VASF017), Hippo (VASM015), Biff (VASM016), and VASM017 Sixth Litter born on October 22, 2006, Fathered by Junius Crescent Moon (VASF018) and Descending Sun (VASM018) Seventh Litter born on February 12, 2007, Fathered by Junius Red Robin (VASF019), Rustle (VASF020), VASM019, High Castle (VASM020) Eighth Litter born on April 30, 2007, Fathered by Junius Dede (VASF020), McKenzie (VASF021), Vapor Rub (VASF022), and Boi Boi (VASM021) Ninth Litter born on January 11, 2008, Fathered by Junius Daisy (VASF023), Carrion (VASM022), Terrorist (VASM023), Truth Tooth (VASM024), and Droove (VASM025) Tenth Litter born on August 5, 2008, Fathered by Junius Dike (VASF029), Tinker Bell (VASF030), Pronky (VASF031), and Hanky Panky (VASM030) Eleventh Litter born on December 30, 2008, Fathered by Roving Male Spielberg (VASF032) and three pups Twelfth Litter born on September 14, 2009, Fathered by Junius Toot (VASF033) and Meyer Weenie (VASF034) Category:Topaz meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Dominant females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased Meerkats